Popioły/Tom I/XIII
Już następnego dnia książę Gintułt wyjechał z Wenecji. Powziął był wiadomość, że wódz legiów w Weronie albo w Montebello znajdować się musi. Mówiono szczególnie o Montebello, gdyż tam przebywał generał en chef, otoczony jak koronowane książę przez ministrów Austrii, Rzymu, Neapolu, Sardynii, Genui, nieszczęsnej Wenecji, Parmy, kantonów Szwajcarii i wielu państewek niemieckich. Książę Gintułt jechał z postanowieniami zaniesienia protestu przeciwko czynnościom rabunkowym, na korzyść Francji, batalionów weneckich. Stanął na lądzie pełen furii i poganiał swego woźnicę, ale nim do Padwy dotarł, już zaczął odzyskiwać spokój. Pędząc od świtu starym gościńcem wzdłuż kanału de la Brenta, pod niebem ciepłym a smutnym, zasłanym wilgotnymi chmurami, wśród pól jak oko sięgnie zarosłych szczepem winnym o liściu przywiędłym, srebrnoszarym, jak gdyby szronem okrytym, wśród gajów drzew oliwnych, które od połowy wysokości Gór Euganejskich zstępując całą ziemię płaszczem osłaniają, uciszał się z wolna. Mroczne już liście morw z festonami wina, drzewa migdałowe, figi, słodkie kasztany, brzoskwinie i dziki granat tworzyły sploty różnokształtne nad żyzną; rodzącą ziemią. Spracowane gaje oddawszy człowiekowi owoc pogrążały się w błogosławioną dobę spoczynku. Jeszcze tylko grona winne, brunatne i jasne, tu i owdzie ciążyły na wątłych gałęziach. Sennymi oczyma książę witał i żegnał wonne pagórki otaczające Padwę, wapienne złomy Vicenzy. Gdy minął te okolice, wjechał w kraj morwy. Tegoż dnia dotarł szeroką drogą, wysadzoną lipami, do Werony. Nim rozpoczął kroki w celu dowiedzenia się o miejscu pobytu generała, chciał rzucić okiem na miasto, którego nie znał. Łatwo trafił do amfiteatru rzymskiego, na plac dellErbe i sąsiadujące z nim dziedzińce dei Signori oraz do grobów Scaligerowskich. Nie tego wszakże szukał. Już w drodze opanowało go szczególniejsze utęsknienie do Werony. Z głębi myśli wzburzonych, błędnych i bezładnych raz w raz wypływało jedno i to samo imię: Julia... Książę uczuł niewysłowiony urok tej Julii, przez poetów wyśnionej, cichej dziewczyny werońskiej. Widział niemal cielesnymi oczyma jej twarz, pamiętał każde jej słowo, tak pełne miłosnego męstwa, tak prawdziwe i tak nieomylne, że każdego człowieka dzieje w sobie zawierają. Pod przedziwnym jesiennym niebem Werony, które nie chłodem, lecz rzeźwością owiewa i dodaje mocy a wiary w siebie jak uścisk dobrego przyjaciela, szedł ulicami szukając na oślep. Śnił na jawie... Czeka go tutaj szczęście... Mrok już zapadał. Łudziło go omamienie, dyszące samą rozkoszą i radością, o którym przecie wiedział, jak okrutną jest igraszką, że to jego samego czeka w czarodziejskim pałacu Julia z Capulettich rodu. "Jeszcze ranek nie tak bliski. To słowika, nie skowronka pieśń. Ten słowik śpiewa nocą codziennie tam, w liściach ciemnego granatu. Wierzaj mi, że to był słowik"... Do niego wyrzeczone są te słowa pełne szczęścia i szaleństwa. Cóż to tak szlocha w sercu? Tak rwie się i kona?... "Jest to skowronka głos, zwiastuna dnia. To już nie pieśń słowicza! Widzisz na wschodzie te smugi zazdrosne, co złocą jasnością obłok poranny? Wypaliły się pochodnie nocy tej. Dzień rączy wspina się już po mglistych wzgórzach". Już przeszła czarodziejska noc młodości. Wypaliły się jej pochodnie... Zapytał jednego z przechodniów o dom Julii i wkrótce przyprowadzony został do jego bram. Zaśmiał się szyderczo i długo. Odrapana buda, w której mieści się szynk ostatniego rzędu i coś jeszcze gorszego. W głębi czarodziejskiego pałacu kupy gnoju szerzące fetor nie do zniesienia. "Błogosławiona, o błogosławiona po dwakroć nocy! Czyliż to wszystko, dokonywując się w tobie, nie jest tylko marą? Coś tak lubego możeż być istotnym?"... Cha-cha... Powlókł się nieznanymi ulicami, dźwigając na ramionach brzemię rozczarowania ciężkie jak góra. Błądził to tu, to tam. Noc była już zupełna, przechodniów coraz mniej, a ci, co się jeszcze wałęsali, nieśli zapalone latarnie. Księżyc wypłynął na niebo. W nikłym blasku jego kwadry ukazywały się z cienia fantastyczne gmachy i wieże. Oto rozesłal się w bladej poświacie marmurowy dziedziniec. Łuki i gzymsy okien, wyskoki balkonów, wielkie obłąki portyków utkane ciemnymi plamami medalionów prokuratorskich, szczególne złamania dachów tworzyły na białych licach sąsiedniego pałacu niewymowne linie, wyrwy i znaki. Białe ściany z marmuru, które księżyc światłem oblewał, były takiej samej barwy jak on. Przysiągłbyś, że je wykuto ze skamieniałej światłości miesięcznej. W zagłębieniu przed kościołem Santa Maria Antica, między jedną białą masą a drugą, wynurzały się z czarnej czeluści dreszczem przejmujące grobowce Scaligerów. Tam pod gotyckim poddaszem śpi wyprostowany, miecz swój piastując, książę Mastin Drugi. Obok niego wszystek z białego marmuru leży Can Signorio. Na obraz sennych marzydeł, niby z otwartych grobów, wybuchało to przedziwne snycerstwo. Baldachimy, łuki, kręcone kolumny, ramiona i rzeźbione wyłogi ciskały na ościenne mury jakoby cyfry jakieś i napisy, znaki niepojęte i słowa... Książę błąkał się tam w samotności, nie spotykając nikogo, ani żywego ducha. Miasto było jak umarłe. Nawet z jego głębi, z oddalenia nie dochodził turkot. Wszystko naokół leżało w martwocie, jakoby cmentarz olbrzymi, pełen grobowców. Podróżny usiadł na przymurku i zapadł w swoje marzenia. Wtem z ciemnego przejścia od strony Adygi wynurzył się miarowy łoskot kroków i rozległ głośno na oniemiałych placach. Z cieniów uliczki wysunęła się kolumna żołnierzy i szła wprost na księcia. Iskry zalśniły na bagnetach. Gintułt usunął się z drogi i chciał oddalić w kierunku placu dellErbe, kiedy dowódca oddziału coś zaczął mówić do niego. Książę nie zrozumiał i szedł dalej. Wówczas kilku żołnierzy otoczyło go ze wszech stron i siłą pociągnęło przed oblicze oficera. Ten srogim głosem pytał go kilkakroć w łamanej włoszczyźnie, czemu nie ma latarni, jak się nazywa, skąd i dokąd idzie... Ponieważ badany nie odpowiadał, wtrącono go w środek kolumny i przymuszono do marszu pospołu z nią. Zaledwie oddalili się z tego miejsca o kilkadziesiąt kroków, kiedy książę usłyszał obok siebie szept jednego źołnierza do drugiego w najczystszej mazurskiej mowie: — Północek, psia dusza, za pasem, a ty się uganiaj po dziurach, łap włóczykijów... — Spać się chce, że to nosem się podpierasz, nie — ganiaj! — Wyśpisz się jeszcze, aby jeno za rzćkę a dopaść barłogu... — Cichajta! W szeregach nie mamrotać! — Ale! — Wyście zaś, chłopcy, z jakich okolic? — rzekł książę z niechcenia a głośno. Wrażenie tych słów było tak mocne, że kolumna bez rozkazu stanęła. Sam srogi dowódca zmieszał szyk i wlazł w środek oddziału. — Polak? — mówił z ogromnym marsem na dwudziestoletniej twarzy, gdy błysnęła latarnia i mógł zajrzeć brańcowi w oczy. — A Polak. — Nazwisko? — Na cóż to waści potrzebne? — Pytam się! Nazwisko? — Nie powiem nazwiska. — Co tu waćpan robisz sam jeden na ulicach Werony? — Szedłem na schadzkę z Julią Capelletti środkiem jednej z ulic Werony. Ale co tu waćpaństwo robicie w charakterze drabów nocnych? I waść na ich czele w tak wielkim kapeluszu i kołnierzu? Pytam się! — Bez przymówek, ho wsadzę na areszt o chlebie i wodzie! — Wiedz waść, .żem starszy oci ciebie rangą wojskową, latami służby i tam dalej. — Dowody? — Pytam się, co tu robicie. — Spełniamy rozkaz komendanta placu. — To jest czyj? — Teraz generała Kilmaine... — niezdecydowanym już głosem odpowiedział rycerzyk. . Pociągnął Gintułta na bok i szepnął: — Miasto wre. Toż w kwietniu, od 17 do 24, wyrznęli pięciuset Francuzów. W samym szpitalu chorych zamordowali 400, bezbronnych. Pomimo zdobycia go i kapitulacji 24 kwietnia emeuta w nim nieustająca. Stąd surowość. Patrol za patrolem. Nikomu nie wolno nocą z domu wychodzić. Musimy ich trzymać za gardło... — A was tutaj dużo? — Było 2600 ogółem wiary, w Mantui pod Wurmserem siedzącej. Z nich to załoga. Że wódz zabrał oficerów zdatnych, więc imion między nami znajomych nie było. Przyszła potrzeba atakowania Werony, kiedy już generał Balland pięć dni bronił się przed Wenecjanami, zbuntowanym motłochem weroliskim i chłopstwem z okolic. Po całych dniach bili z tortów Saint-Pierre i Saint-Felix, z cytadeli. Posłali zdrajcy Wenecjanie po Laudom, żeby ich przyszedł ratować. — Waćpan tu byłeś? — Jakże! Już my w starym zamku nie mieli nadziei. Jeść nic było co, amunicja wyszła. Generał-komendant Beaupoil zaczął się układać... Nie było żadnej nadziei... Żądali, żeby my złożyli broń i przeszli wszyscy co do nogi przez Porta Vescovo. Byliby nas żywcem zarznęli. Aż tu nadchodzi wieść: pokój zawarty z cesarzem. Z Laudom nic! Radość nas ogarnęła... — Radość was ogarnęła, że pokój... — zaśmiał się książę szyderczo. — Zaraz też ze szczytu fortu Saint-Felix rozpoznali kolumnę zbliżającą się. To był generał Chabran. Wnet szturm do bramy San-Zeno, bo miał dwanaście armat! Tam to szli i nasi z szefem Liberadzkim na czele. Ale że mu prorok w Awinionie śmierć przepowiedział od pierwszej kuli, więc też padł pierwszy. — Co też to waszmość? — Prawda święta! Ale nie czas tu i miejsce na gawędę. Proszę ze mną. Taki rozkaz! — Może byś mię waćpan puścił na oficerskie słowo. Jestem tu przejazdem. Nie będę robił emeuty w Weronie. Nazwisko Gintułt. Z książęcego rodu... — Nie przemawiają do mnie rody książęce, com złożył przysięgę nienawidzenia tyranów! — rzekł ze srogością oficer. — Do licha! Idę posłusznie. Ruszono w drogę. Książę mimo chęci obszedł całe miasto. Znużony też był potężnie, ale nie żałował, że się tak stało. Maszerował w żołnierskiej kolumnie twardym, chodziwym krokiem. Ów poszept żołnierza w marszu, podniecający łoskot stąpania, szczęk broni... Wprowadzony do koszar w cytadeli, znalazł się wkrótce w izbie wątpliwego przeznaczenia, a mocno naśladującej psiarnię. Zaraz jednak wywołany został z tej kaźni, gdzie po kątach chrapały jakieś twory ludzkie, i wprowadzony, oczywiście w drodze łaski, jako rodak, do sali oficerskiej. Był to rodzaj kasyna , widocznie, a zarazem jadłodajnia oficerów w służbie czynnej. Mieściły się tam stoły do kart, fajezarnie i bilardy. Sala była pełna młodzi oficerskiej. Jeniec z placu Scaligerów tak był znużony, że na nikogo nie patrząc rozsiadł się na ławce i wyciągnął nogi. Dopiero gdy cokolwiek odpoczął, podniósł głowę. Dym tytoniowy źarł w oczy i zasłaniał przestrzeń zupełnie. Świece ledwie w nim było widać. Rozmowy, wrzaski, okrzyki, spory w języku polskim, francuskim, włoskim, niemieckim tworzyły wrzawę nadzwyczajną. W jednym miejscu banda obsiadłszy stół piła, ryczała i śpiewała chórem jakąś pieśń włoską arcysprośną. Obok przy długim stole grano w karty, gdzie indziej z wrzaskiem i plastyczną aż do zbytku mimiką ktoś opowiadał niemożliwe anegdoty francuskie, a słuchające koło pokładało się od śmiechu. Wciąż dawał się słyszeć brzęk szkła, szczękanie pałaszów, walenie pięściami do taktu... Gdzieś za fajczarniami, za karcianym stołem, tłamsiła się osobna kupa. Coś tam tajemniczego robili, pochyleni nad stołem osobnym. Gra cicha, to znaczy na grubą stawkę... pomyślał książę i ruszył w tamtą stronę, Ale już z dala poznał, że nie grają. Doszły jego ucha znajome polskie matematyczne terminy... Stary oficer z krótko przystrzyżonymi włosami i małym wąsem, a twarzą tak surową, jakby była z kamienia wykuta, z czołem porytym w bruzdy i ściągniętymi brwiami, spokojnie ciągnął wykład. Dookoła, za jego plecami, obok i przed nim, notesy podsunąwszy ku świeczkom łojowym, tłum cierpliwie notował. Książę przysunął się do nich, znalazł kącik za wszystkimi i ciekawie słuchał. Patrzał spod oka na niezgrabne mundury z nędznego sukna, na owe naramienniki z napisem: Gli uomini liberi nono fratelli... Objął głowę rękoma i, na poły słysząc wrzawę, utonął w myślach. Te anegdoty, swada, żart ze wszystkiego, owo tęgie oficerskie dufanie w siebie, cześć dla zgrabności swych łydek i siły w gnatach — wszystko to wróciło go ku dawnym chwilom. Ta kapitalna duma żołnierska! Coś w nim zadrżało. Śmiech buchnął z piersi. Wodził oczyma po ubraniach, po twarzach. Cóż za zuchy! co za bestie czubate! Każdy z pewnością zaprzysiągł się na nienawidzenie tyranów... Do stu tysięcy bomb!-myślał książę-muszę i ja wyimaginować sobie jakiego tyrana i znienawidzieć go potężnie, żeby mieć prawo do wstąpienia w szeregi tych diabląt. Kiedy spostrzegł, że wykład z zakresu fortyfikacji, o budowie "dzieła rogowego", na chwilę przerwany został, a ten i ów ze słuchaczów nachyla ku swej szklanicy szyjkę wspólnego fiasco, skłonił się przed pierwszym młodzieńcem z brzegu i spytał: — Racz mię waszmość objaśnić, jaka to jest broń, której mundur nosisz? Młody oficer zmierzył go oczyma, ale odpowiedział z galanterią: — Miło mi powitać rodaka... Czy może kandydata do stanu wojskowego? — Właśnie, właśnie... — A no! Co do broni, to najświeższa formacja. Strzelcy augzyliarne. Battaglione cacciatori legione polacca ausiliaria delta Lornbardia — wyrecytował jak lekcję. W chwili, gdy to mówił, wszyscy jego koledzy zwrócili się raptownie w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Oficer rozmawiający z księciem — również. Gintułt poszedł oczyma za ich wzrokiem. Od wejścia przez środek sali przebijał się oficer wyższy, lat czterdziestu z górą. Był tak wielkiego wzrostu, że jego ogromna, dług, wygolona twarz ukazała się nad całym tłumem. Płaszcz, całkowicie okryty kurzawą, zwisał z jego ramion, kapelusz był mocno naciśnięty na oczy. Książę od jednego spojrzenia poznał tego wojownika. Bez namysłu poszedł za nim. Dąbrowski minął salę, prędko i z dala oddawszy pozdrowienie wojskowe na ukłon podkomendnych. Wstępował po kamiennych schodach na piętro. Za nim szło kilku towarzyszów, którzy widocznie skądś dopiero co przybyli. Nie dając im wyprzedzić się, książę poszedł za dowódcą, szybko postanowiwszy od jednego razu załatwić swą sprawę. U wejścia do jakiegoś korytarza na górze Dąbrowski obrócił się i spostrzegł obok siebie przybysza. Zlustrował go twardym i zaczepnym okiem. — Panie generale, pragnę prosić o chwilę rozmowy... — Kto prosi? — Jestem książę Gintułt. — Gintułt... Gdzieś widziałem... — Pod Powązkami. — Es ist... ja... Pan przybywa z Paryża? Może z hotelu Diesbach? — Bynajmniej! Przybywam wprost z kraju, a w tej chwili z Wenecji. Właśnie w interesie rodaków tamtejszych chcę koniecznie słów parę... — Czy co ważnego? — Tak jest. Generał otwarł drzwi i wpuścił go do pokoju o niskim stropie. Stało tam na ceglanej posadzce łóżko i kilka sprzętów. Dąbrowski poszukał oczyma miednicy i, przeprosiwszy gościa, zaczął ściągać z olbrzymich ramion kurtę, przypominającą mundur kawalerii narodowej, który nosił był w brygadzie Byszewskiego i na wyprawie wielkopolskiej. Rzekł pośpiesznie: — Jestem na wsiadanym. Dziś jeszcze mam sporo do załatwienia, toteż mów prędko, mości książę. Gintułt nie tracąc czasu zaczął rozpowiadać o tym, co widział w Wenecji, wykładać całą aferę. Z początku wyrazy więzły mu w gardle i nie szły na usta, ale wprędce gniew wczorajszy jął go przypiekać. Toteż żimno formułując zarzuty, ciskał w słuchacza nieodparte argumenty. Generał zawinął wysoko rękawy koszuli i zlewał sobie obficie głowę wodą. Książę zniecierpliwiony tym przerwał. Alc wódz zawołał: — Słucham, mości książę, słucham uważnie. — Może nieco później... — Mam żadne później! Jutro idę z moimi w marsz. — Dokąd, jeśli wolno zapytać? — Jak to dokąd? Twarzą ku północnemu wiatrowi. Zęby mu błysnęły. — Przecie zawarte preliminaria... — Ale pokój jeszcze nie zawarty. Zwlekają. Szczęk oręża powie nam, czy chcą podpisać, czy nie. Ocierając wielką, czerwoną twarz swoją ręcznikiem, spytał: — Więc zdjęli konie Aleksandra Wielkiego?... — Mówię to, co widziałem na własne oczy. — A hultaje! — dorzucił z mniemaną indygnacją. — Panie generale... To nie może być! Nigdy jak świat światem nie splamił się nasz ród takim uczynkiem. W nadziei, że pan generał mocą i władzą swą nakaże tym ludziom wyłamanie się z haniebnych służb, przyszedłem tutaj. Jestże to rola polska deptać cudze rzeczypospolite? Po toż wyszła w te kraje owa wiara? Dąbrowski wdziewał z obojętnością swą kurtę. Zbliżył się do księcia i rzekł twardo: — Waćpan do mnie w jakim charakterze to mówisz? — Mówię to jako szlachcic polski z prawieków. — Ja jestem także obywatel polski! Oto masz moją rezolucją: żołnierz nasz musi zajaśnieć cnotą na śmierć gotową, konduitą, żelażną subordynacją i energią. Dopiero wtedy zaufają mu ci, którym ja honorem swoim za żołnierza raczyłem. Waść mi radzisz, żebym co tchu zdusił gorliwość żołnierską i zaczynał od rokoszu? — Nic nie zaczynać, jeśli droga haniebna! — Wdziać taki oto strój pański podróżny i wyjechać na wojaż. Mógłbym już przerwać dysertacją, skoro mię książę obrażasz, ale że cię pamiętam z pola, więc powiem, jak jest. Mówisz, że ja i moi idziemy drogą hańby. I co? Wskazujesz na pokonanie Wenecji. A Wenecja to co? To tajny sojusznik Austrii, to wróg przebiegły i chytry. Przez usta Giustinianiego, Pesara i innych, zapewniając o neutralności swojej, za plecami, kiedy wojska republikańskie wżerały się w kamienną Pontebbę, rznęły w Sterzing, oblały się krwią pod Klagenfurt organizował na tyłach rozruch Werony, uzbrajał całą ludność swych krajów i zamordował oficera Laurier w swym porcie. A co to jest Wenecja? Żal ci tak, mości książę, tej szlachty, która do złotej księgi pisała się nie krwią, lecz za cenę dziesięciu tysięcy cekinów złupionych w handlu albo z cudzego dobra w Cyprze, w Istrii, Gorycji... żeby na fundamencie kupionego szlachectwa mieć prawo do plucia z loży w teatrze na lud. Znasz chyba doskonale prawa ich, kodeks karny, więzienia, zasady moralne. Cóż to złego uczyniła Francja niosąc w te kraje swe wielkie prawa? Lud wenecki pieśniami powitał żołnierzy francuskich. A twoje brązowe konie, mości książę... Żartuj zdrów! Te konie, zwiastujące zwycięstwo, komuż należą się dziś, jeśli nie wielkiemu wodzowi? Azaliż Wenecjanie mają do nich prawo? Skąd je wzięli? Pięścią, przemocą. To jest wojenny łup. Toteż jako łup idą dalej. Ja zresztą... Ale ci mówię: konie Lisippa należą z prawa do wielkiego wodza, Buonaparty. Żołnierze nasi nie uczynili nic złego słuchając rozkazu swych dowódców. — Widzę, że moja sprawa przegrana. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, tylko pożegnać pana generała. Dąbrowski wyciągnął rękę. Poczciwy uśmiech z serca rozjaśnił jego twarz. — Nie chciałbym rozstać się z księciem panem w gniewie. Zostań chwilę. Powiem ci jeszcze słowo. Prawie siłą odprowadził go do drzwi otwartych na balkon i tam wtrącił. Tymczasem weszli do pokoju sztabsoficerowie z dołu. Ów starszy, który wykładał naukę o szańcach i mostach, zbliżył się do wodza z ukłonem. Już rozeszła się w sali wieść o marszu od towarzyszów, którzy przybyli z Montebello. — Pisz, bracie, rozkaz na jutro. Idziemy wprost aż na Palma Nuova. Mamy się z naszymi połączyć w wąwozach Gorycji. Oficerowie obstąpili stół. Dąbrowski usiadł przy nim, wsparł łokcie i czoło ukrył w dłoniach. Zaczął dyktować rozkaz dzienny. Tamci z pośpiechem pisali. Książę, słuchając tych kategorycznych słów, mimo wiedzy prostował się jak podkomendny. Znowu pójdą te tłumy niepłatne, głodne, obdarte, w kurzu obcych gościńców, forsownymi marszami, ślepo wierząc, że Wiedeń jest ich drogą... Z głębiny nocnej dochodził plusk Adygi ujętej w brzegi z granitu. W dole uśpione miasto bieliło się od słabego blasku księżyca. Skończywszy rozkaz, wydawszy cały szereg ustnych poleceń generał podniósł się i zwrócił z pożegnaniem do swoich. Wszyscy zaraz wyszli. Kiedy za ostatnim drzwi się miały zamknąć, rzucił jeszcze: . — Eliasz, obudź mię jutro do dnia... Za chwilę był we drzwiach prowadzących na balkon. — Daruj, mości książę... Spać, spać! Ale jeszcze słowo... — Nie chciałbym być natrętnym. — Muszę powiedzieć to, co się należy. Ujął go pod rękę i olbrzymim przedramieniem przycisnął go do swego boku. Zaczął szeptać: — Ty jeden cierpisz nad wszystkimi obiektami, jakie oczy widziały? Ciebie jednego żal nocami budzi? Ech, bracie! Ja się to samo przez krwawe łzy przypatrzył wszystkiemu, gdym z Garde de corps elektora przyszedł. A później, a później! Ale moja dusza nie do żalu destynowana, moje oczy nie do łez. Wszystko w sobie trza zaprzeć na zamki, na klucze. Myśl teraz nad tym: te legie, ta chłopska i małoszlachecka masa -to któż to jest? Ludzie z prizonów i zbiegi. Gniew w tobie kipi na samą myśl, że oni w służbie Buonaparty czynią, co im dzienny rozkaz przepisze... Myśl nad tym, co by cisami czynili w austriackim glicie. Azaliż nie lepiej... — W klubach przemocy, z musu, nie z dobrej woli! — Nie ma już dobrej woli! BcSgdał, Bóg wziął. Wybij to sobie z głowy. Teraz praca na śmierć. Wszystko od samego początku zaczniesz i udźwigniesz ciężar dziesięciokrotny! Ile krwi, męki, trudu, sławy wsiąknie w obce pola — któż to odgadnie? Ale zostanie reszta. Ze wszystkich rozstajnych dróg jedna jakaś będzie prowadziła! Żyły będą pękać, krew zza pazurów tryśnie, ale to darmo. Iść trzeba wiekuistym pochodem. Trza w karach odrobić wszystko i w mękach wyczynić wielkiego ducha. Co do mnie, znajdą mię wszędzie i zawsze, dopóki siły w tych gnatach, a krwi w żyłach. Nic mię nie zwróci z drogi. Mnie stu akuzatorów denigruje, żem Niemiec, bom się u Maurycego Bellegardea i u mądrego Bliichera od fahnjunkra uczył, jak ślepo słuchać rozkazu, jak szyk sprawiać i jak wojsko wieść do batalii. Ba, żonę mam Niemkę! Kondotier! Szuka chleba i awantur. Nie ma hańby, której by mi nie zadali. Wiem, że zedrą ze mnie ostatni strzęp dobrego imienia. Nie oszczędzili mi nawet ostatniego postrzału, zarzutu zdrady. Wszystko, co czynię, toć to za pruskie talary. Ale niechże tarn! Niech się Chadzkiewicz wygada! Towarzysze niedoli... ''...la compagnia malvagia e scempia '' ''Con la qual tu cadrai in questa valle, '' ''Che tutta ingrata, tutta matta ed empia '' ''Si farŕ contra te... '' jak Dante wygnany pisał tu właśnie, w tej samej Weronie. — Pogardzić. — Ale i z drugiej strony, mości książę, rozkosz to niemała wystawać pode drzwiami francuskich potentatów, włóczyć się po cudzych schodach, wyżebrywać dla żołnierza swego żołd, buty, odzież byle jaką, prawo do walki i prawo do śmierci. Rozkosz to nie byle jaka: z poszeptów o słabostkach dyrektorów paryskich i cisalpińskich poznawać swe drogi, ścieżki sekretne i przełazy. Tamtędy własnymi sposoby iść bez tchu i odpoczynku, dniem i nocą, między tysiącem zgryzot. Nie wyspać się i nie dojeść, a żywić się i konsolować nadzieją. Toż mogłem pójść w łaski króla pruskiego, w służbę taką czy inną. Ostatnie gniazdo, Pierzchowiec, sprzedałem. Już teraz żołnierski chleb jeno został, taki sam jako i ojcu. Kondotier! Jedź, mości książę, na wojaż swój, bo może by cię chęć wzięła kosztować naszego chleba i soli. A mówi ten stokroć mądry poetą, że gorzki to chleb pono, "lepiej się nie rodzić!..." Z uśmiechem drwiącym patrzał w oczy księciu i na pożegnanie ściskał jego rękę. Kategoria:Popioły